The present invention generally relates to an infrared monitoring system, and more particularly to an infrared monitoring system suitable for application to a security system directed to detecting a trespasser.
A security system which can detect a trespasser accurately is demanded. An infrared monitoring system is suitable for such a security system. An infrared monitoring system is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 276,669, assigned to the common assignee of the present application, Fujitsu Limited. The disclosed infrared monitoring system is designed to be applied to a power facility monitoring system and is thus not suitable for a monitoring system directed to detecting a trespasser.